Sara Jackson
| title = Legal affairs officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = }} Lieutenant Commander Sara Jackson was a Starfleet officer and lawyer in the late 24th century. Starfleet career After graduating from the University of Kansas, Sara elected to pursue a law degree, and was accepted into the Cogley Law School at Starfleet Academy. After graduating from law school, she was commissioned in Starfleet as a Lieutenant. One of the her first assignments was to assist in thwarting a Section 31 plot against Doctor Julian Bashir of Deep Space Nine. Although the plot was thwarted, Sara was caught in the crossfire and shot in the heart. captain Patrick Ingrum was the first to arrive on scene. He discovered that Section 31 had access to Vorta cloning technology. Patrick was able to duplicate their efforts and used the cloning technology to "revive" Sara. |Infinity|Baldwin}} Once revived, Sara was told of the circumstances. After the mission, she sought spiritual guidance, and was recommended by Laura Bennett to the Bajoran Monastery on DS9, where the vedek elected to offer her clarity through an orb experience. A recurring theme in her orb experience was a baseball field. Sara visited the baseball field on Bajor, where she encountered a mysterious stranger |Home}} Sara assisted in the investigation of an encounter between the Wasp an an Jem'Hadar attack ship later revealed to be operating under the flag of Khan. She was part of an field investigation team that was briefly captured by Khan. She was also introduced to Baldwin s cloaking device, where she promised to draft a policy on the use of the cloak. |Evolution|Baldwin}} She also investigated the destruction of the Romulan Warbird Ronax in the Bryma Sector, which was carrying relief supplies to Cardassia, including a 30 tons of refined kemocite. She approved a plan whereby to capture the Orion Syndicate operatives that were accused of kemocite smuggling in the area. |Ronax|Baldwin}} In late 2378, Sara drafted a plan to seek out and capture a Jem'Hadar fighter that was equipped with an experimental Phased polaron beam using the Baldwin s Cloaking device to pursue the ship. Upon the start of the mission, Baldwin First officer Jaimie Petrelli went on maternity leave. Captain Ingrum selected Sara as his acting XO for the duration of the mission so that she could help implement her plan. |Blackbird|Baldwin}} A few weeks later, Patrick was recalled to Earth to debrief Starfleet Command and be interviewed by the Federation News Service, leaving Sara as the acting captain. Although she had the support of the Baldwin s crew, she did feel intimidated by the fact that Bridget Ingrum carried a higher rank. When Patrick was returning to Baldwin, his runabout, the was disabled and required assistance, Sara responded to pick up the captain, but two warbugs had to be dealt with. The first one was disabled and captured, while the second one was scored as a "kill" after threatening to destroy the Federation starship. After reviewing her after-action report, Patrick felt her actions were justified and that her leadership capabilities earned her a promotion to Lieutenant commander. |Two of Us}} Personal relationships One of Sarah's best friends was Katia Leigh, who was the navigation officer for the . Service jacket Background *The idea of a legal officer aboard the ship to conduct investigations into potential diplomatic incidents is influenced, in part, by the TV series . *The direct promotion to lieutenant is based upon US policy that JAG lawyers who have graduated from the bar have an entry-level rank of O-3. Category:USS Baldwin (NCC-2013) personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders